Organization XV
by Tigrera5793
Summary: Auradrix,a new Org. memeber,has found herself stuck in a castle with all of the other members.The only thing still connecting her to humanity,and sanity,is a little notebook. How's she going to survive? Review plz.


1It was a fairly normal day in the World That Never Was, considering it wasn't a very normal place to begin with. However, on this day, a new member was to join their pathetic castle.

You might ask how they still exist. After each of them were slain by one of the Key bearers, either Riku or Sora, they just seemed to disappear in a black hole in the ground. After that, no one quite knew what happened to them, just assumed that they were dead and gone for good. No one really cared to look into their deaths further, probably relieved that they were gone for good. In actuality, the black portals took them into a secret castle, somewhat like Castle Oblivion, where they would be trapped, forced to be with the other members, and secluded from the world. I believe it was Ansem the Wise's creation, made sometime before he died, most likely to hold the Heartless he was experimenting with back then. Much beyond that is unknown.

Well, the rest of the Organization was forced into this castle and, so far, have been unable to find a way out. Because of this, the members are forced to remain in the castle and forced to be in each other's company. Knowing the relationships between some of these guys, it's surprising they haven't killed each other yet.

Anyway, they still had to welcome another member into their already cramped castle. They were also expected to be there at the entrance between the castle and the rest of the world when the newbie arrived, around noon. The Elders of the Organization (members one through six) were to stand on one side of the hall, and the Neophytes (from member seven and on) were to stand opposite them. They had to put up at least a semi-decent front before completely destroying the newbie.

One member had this already in mind. Our favorite hothead, Axel, had plenty of plans for the little newb. He could care less what gender the newb was, as long as he could have some fun picking on it. His first idea was to make the person at least think he was friendly before putting his other plans into action. He had two other plans, just that he thought of off the top of his head. The first was to force the person to steal things, which they would obviously get caught for and to entertain to how they would get in trouble. His other, and not so cruel idea, was to just force the person to do all of his chores, by using some blackmail or something to force them into it.

As the clock struck noon, the Elders and Neophytes met in the hall, ready to meet the new punching bag. They lined up as previously arranged, Xemnas just set apart from the rest so he could at least introduce her before the rest of the members tore her apart. They waited for only a minute before a black portal appeared before them.

Out of it walked a woman, looking like she was in her twenties or so. She was wearing some jeans torn at the knees and a plain purple t-shirt. She had a pair of simple round glasses, and behind those glasses was a pair of serious blue eyes that clearly gave the message that she did not want to be there. In her hands, she held a small purple notebook, clutching it so tight that it seemed like, if she lost it, her life would completely fall apart. But beyond her looks, it didn't seem like there was anything really special about her, at least it didn't seem like she had any powers or anything that would make her special enough to be forced into the Organization, unlucky her.

Xemnas walked up to her, as pleasant as he possibly could, and looked like he tried to ask her something, unsuccessfully. She only stared evilly up at him, like she was plotting ways to kill him and not get caught, and gave him a one-word answer. He tried to tell her something else, but she only turned her head away in disgust, being very difficult about everything on purpose, showing her detest of the subject and how little she truly wanted to be there.

"Okay, this is Auradrix. What her power is, she won't say, but please welcome her with open arms."

"You're just saying that because she's much more stubborn than you, and you can't get her to do anything," Axel said, clearly amused at how their superior had failed.

"Axel, shut up. You're going to get us all in trouble again for your stupidity. Be at least semi-respectful, however hard that may be for you," Larxene scolded, clearly remembering the last time he screwed them all over.

"Why? It's interesting to watch him fail, considering he's the one who pulled us all into this anyway. Besides, "he said, walking over to where Auradrix was, "it would be very entertaining to see how long it will be before she breaks."

Auradrix smirked, and looked him straight in the eyes. "You think it will be that easy to break me. Fine, I accept your challenge, but I'm not guaranteeing your safety. Oh, by the way, I hate it when stupid people get in my way," she said, as Axel was suddenly thrown against a wall on the opposite side of the room. After waiting for a moment, just to see if Axel was going to try to fight back, she started to walk past some other Organization members. As she went to pass Larxene, she stopped and slightly turned her head in Larxene's direction.

"Would you please take me to my room, I'm tired of this. I suspect you know where it is."

After Larxene relaxed and lowered her guard, thinking that she was going to get something similar to Axel, she nodded. As they walked up the stairs and down a few hallways, Larxene turned to Auradrix.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Larxene, the only other female member in this castle. If you need anything, which you most likely won't, don't hesitate to call me, my room is right next to your's. Just so you know, I thought that was really cool what you did to Axel, he completely deserved it."

Auradrix was a bit shocked that she would open up to her like that, and nodded in thanks. She thought to herself: _Wow, I was just expecting everyone around here to be heartless jerks. I guess I have at least one person to turn to if I need anything, or if I need someone to help me dispose of Axel's body later. Either way, it works._

At that, Larxene opened the door to Auradrix's room and showed her in. She looked around. It looked somewhat like a college dorm room, one bed, a dresser, and a closet. She opened up the closet and looked inside to find a wide variety of clothes.

"I thought you guys just wore those cloaks all the time."

"Are you crazy! It would be annoying to have to wear the same thing all of the time. Not to mention that, when we got here, all of these clothes were already here, so I just pulled aside things that would fit me, and left the rest for someone else. But, looking at it now, the rest of these should fit you. Well, we can check it out tomorrow; I'm going to my room. Good night," Larxene said as she left Auradrix's room and headed a few doors down the hallway to her own.

She smiled and watched Larxene enter her room, and waited for the door to close before going back into her room. She looked at her light blue room for another minute or so and crashed on her bed, not bothering to change into pajamas or anything. She fell into a deep slumber after staring at the roof for a few minutes.

THAT NIGHT

It was dark all around her. Looking around, all there was to see was everlasting darkness, reaching farther than one could see.

She heard her name being called from behind her, yet it was one that she could not immediately recognize. It was like a nickname that someone had called her many years past, sometime long before her memory had faded after becoming one of the cloaked. She could recognize the voice that called her with the familiar pet name that he had given her while they were together. She turned, eager to see him, to finally see him so that she could recognize what he looked like and who he was, to see if seeing him would jog anything in her memory and give her some hints about what her past was. She looked around behind her, but could see nothing. After waiting, the figure of a person finally showed far away from her. She could barely make out what he looked like, considering he had a peculiar glow coming from behind him, barely outlining his features. She could see only that he had short brown hair, and seemed to be about a head taller than her. Other than that was a mystery. She tried to run toward his direction, seeing him wave as she came closer. However, when she was about halfway there, something surrounded her feet and continued to move up her body. She felt it trying to pull her away from the guy, far into the darkness, not willing to allow her any closer to her past. She fought as hard as she could against the darkness, trying to reach for his hand that was extended towards hers. Their fingers touched for a moment, and then she was pulled away into the darkness, the suffocating pitch black.

Auradrix woke up in a dead sweat, looking around into her room. She shivered, remembering the blackness that surrounded her in the dream, noticing that not even the night was as cold and harsh as the darkness in her dreams.

She held her head in her hands for a moment, attempting to gather her thoughts. She looked up from her hands and turned her sights toward the table near her bed, looking for her notebook. She found it relatively quickly and grabbed the pen that she placed on it right before she passed out in bed. She began to write what she saw in her dream and what she could possibly remember from her dream.

**Day 37 from Awakening,**

**The same man appeared in my dreams again. I could see a little more of him this time, I could just see that he had shorter hair, of a brownish color.** ** He reached for me this time, I think to try and pull me from that surrounding darkness. He couldn't and I fell into that deep darkness yet again. This time, I thought I was going to suffocate in it, and not wake up. I need to see his face, then, I might be able to remember at least a little something from my past. Maybe the next time I dream will give me more help. I need to keep going, if I am to have any hope at all.**

After finishing with her entry in her journal, she laid her head back on her pillow, in hopes of some dreams to come to her. She fell asleep, but this time, no dreams came.

end


End file.
